Frozenly
by ElsaAriel
Summary: Jack used to help Elsa when she was little, but she pushed him away. When Jack comes back for Elsa, it's not Elsa he finds, but her daughter Elena. While though, Elsa pushed Jack away, Elena doesn't. Jack learns that Elena's ability to control her power, is even worse than Elsa's was. Can Jack help Elena. Told from Elena's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover. I hope you like it.**

"Elena!" My brother yelled, coming into my room without knocking.

I wiped a tear from my face, but it dropped to the ground solid. My brother stared at the frozen tear, then back at me. I shouldn't have done that. He probably wouldn't have seen it on my pale face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded.

I looked around at my frozen room. Why did she have to go away and never come back? My mother, Elsa, left me when I was born, a year after my brother. I was born with her magical powers. Our father had died when my mother was pregnant with me, they left us with our aunt and uncle. Aunt Anna, and uncle Kristoff, along with their three sons, Kris, Zach, and Elliot. My brothers name was Tom. My aunt tried to help me with my frozen powers, but I think they were even worse controlled than my mothers.

"Well, there is some guy in my room. He has white hair, a blue jacket, brown paints, and a staff with ice covering it. Oh, and he's making snowflakes with his hands. He asked for Elsa, but I think he mean Elena."

How could someone know me? I have hid away from my cousins and the kingdom of Arendelle. The only people who know of me are my aunt, uncle, and brother. I march with my brother to his room, my white blonde hair swinging around in a elaborate braid my mother taught me to do with instructions in a journal she left me. When we enter my brothers room, I find this boy with my icy blue eyes.

"Your not Elsa, but you sure do look like her." The boy says.

"That's because I'm not Elsa. I'm Elena." I correct him.

"Where's Elsa?" he asks. He apparently is not from around here.

"She left." I answer.

"Where? When?" He asks his brilliant blue eye widening.

"I have no idea, she disappeared sixteen years ago on my birthday January 1." I answer yet again, this time continued by a question, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack says his name.

Jack Frost? My mom spoke of a boy named Jack Frost in her journal. He had ice powers too. He had tried to help her, but she pushed him away.

"Jack Frost? I'm Elsa daughter Elena Snow, Princess of Arendelle. This is my brother Timothy Snow, Prince of Arendelle." I introduce us.

"Elsa has a daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, what'd ya think of my first chapter. I'd love a comment. Sorry for my mistake but the brother's name isn't Tom, it's Tim.**

Jack stood agape. I watched as he comprehended that his old friend had grown up. It reminded me of a story called Peter Pan. My brother had not said a word since we had entered his room. Jack's face went through many emotions. Finally he spoke,

"Do one of you have powers?" he asked.

I looked over at my brother. I was guessing he could tell which one of us did. I was pale, with icy blue eyes, and white blonde hair, with barley visible freckles across my nose. My brother however, was tan, with yellow-green eyes, and pitch black hair. So, I raised my hand. Jack walked over to me.

"Use it." He instructed like a teacher.

"What? I asked surprised.

"Show me your ice powers. Come on."

I didn't want to. I tried to stay away from everyone and everything. Anything or anyone I touched turned to ice. My room was covered in ice, but the cold never bothered me anyway, so I didn't care. I find that I myself, am very much like my mother Elsa, and that Tim is the boy version of Anna. And my cousins are all like a mix of Anna and Kristoff. They are crazy. For some reason though, I focus and construct a perfect snowflake. It's beautiful. Well, actually I think that all little snowflakes of snow are beautiful. I feel like I am the only person in the world that sees every single snowflake in a big pile of snow. I often spend my time in the winter looking outside and drawing what I see. I am in some kind of a trance.

Then though, I end up making it snow in the room. I can't control my powers anymore than my mother. Probably even worse than my mother. The snow starts out light at first then heavies. I've basically created a blizzard. Tim runs out of the room, shutting the door. I expect Jack to follow him, or maybe go out the window, but he doesn't. Instead he walks over and says.

"Elena, you need to come out of your trance. Elena." Jack says, and I snap out of it.

The snow gradually slows and comes to a stop. Jack looks at me.

"We have a lot of work to do."


	3. Author's note

**Hey you guys! I got my first review! Thanks wishingwell41! Okay she said she was confused so I'll explain things. **

**Q: Where are Elena's parents?**

**A: Elena's dad (Elsa's husband, who has no name at this point) died while Elsa was pregnant with Elena. Elsa ran away the night Elena was born. Elsa left Elena behind a journal. In this journal all we know about it so far is that it's taught Elena how to do the Famous Elsa braid, and Elsa talks about Jack Frost in this journal.**

**Q: Why is Jack there?**

**A: Jack is there looking for Elsa. Elena's brother, Tim, mistakes that Jack is looking for Elena. Elena explains that Elsa is gone. Jack wants to see Elena use her powers, but Elena poorly controls her powers. (Elena's control is even worse than Elsa's.) Elena does good at first but thinking about winter gets her in some sort of a trance. Jack snaps her out of the trance. He's going to help her control her powers, that's why she says we have a lot of work to do.**

**Q: Why doesn't Elena know anyone?**

**A: You guys are thinking ****_Why would Anna let Elena act like Elsa when she went through that with Elsa?_**** The thing Elena chooses to hide herself away. Anna tries to help Elena, but Elena pushes Anna away. Elena hides from her cousins. He brother and her rooms are separated from the rooms of their cousins. **

**Q: Why does Tim leave the room when Elena makes a blizzard?**

**A: I kinda wanted to get the point of where Elena and Jack are alone.**

**Okay you guys, I hope you who were confused are now less so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, so I hope the author's note clarified things. Now on with the story.**

I was outside with Jack. He can fly. He took me on top of a mountain, on this mountain laid a beautiful ice castle. Jack said that my mom had made it.

"Elena, control it. Focus." Jack instructs.

I close my eyes and imagine the intricate snowflake I will to appear. I feel it forming, the cold tickles my pale hands. I put my hands up in the air, opening my eyes. Snow falls gracefully around us, and a small smile forms on my lips. It feels so good to smile, I can't remember the last time I did. The moon above us glows, lighting the sky up a dark blue. I look over at Jack and he's smiling. I see it before he forms it. A snowball. He tosses it at me and I jump to the side landing in the snow.

"Hey!" I yell.

I put my hand together and make a snowball. Then I throw it at Jack's face. It misses his face and hits him in the chest. He stumbles back looking at me surprised.

"Elsa would never do that. She pushed me away." Jack says.

"Well, I'm not Elsa. I'm Elena." I say holding my hand out for him to shake. He takes my hand and shakes it.

I smile. I won't make the same mistake my mom did. Someone has powers like me. I won't hurt him. I won't push Jack away. Jack smiles back.

**Okay, I want to write some of this story through Jacks p.o.v. so let's see how you like it.**

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I smile at Elena. Elena is so much like Elsa. I miss Elsa. Elena, though, doesn't seem to want to push me away. Elsa wanted nothing to do with me.

_"Jack, can't you see, I don't want you. I'm letting you go. That's what I do, let it go." Elsa tells me._

_"Elsa, but I helped you...I don't want to leave you..." I plead._

_"No Jack. Let me go! I don't want to see you again, ever." Elsa says turning away._

_"Elsa!" I yell making to go after her. _

_"Don't come for me, Jack. Let it go..." Elsa says, blocking my way from her with a wall of ice. _

I asked the man on the moon that night if I should go after her. He told me no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry you guys I got a review asking if this is a Jelsa story. Even though I am a Jelsa shipper, this is not a Jelsa story. This is an JackXElena story. I'm working on a Jelsa story. Chapter 1 is posted, it's called The Winter's Snowflake. Oh, and The Winter's Snowflake is NOT a prequel to this. Again, not a Jelsa story.**

Me and Jack played, throwing snowballs at each other. He never actually hit me hard, though. I'm guessing that was on purpose. After a while it gets dark, and I don't want to go home. How come aunt Anna never said anything about mom's ice castle? Anyway, I decide I want to stay here. So I tell Jack bye.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I had no intention of going after Elena. I sat there, like the sappy person I was. _Gosh Jack you need to stop being so sappy. She's right there. _At first I thought this voice was in the back of my head, but as I looked up, I saw the moon. Manny. I looked at moon, I couldn't disagree with him. I was sad, thinking of how Elsa pushed me away. Also though, I was happy that I was with Elena.

_Jack, do you remember when you fought with the girl, Elsa? Then, that night you asked if you should go after her and I told you know._

I winced. This memory hurt my heart. I nodded to Manny telling him that I remembered.

_You weren't suppose to go after Elsa. You are suppose to go after Elena, Jack. Elena is more broken than you think she is. Jack, Elena's even worse than Elsa._

I had seen that Elena's control over her powers was worse than Elsa's had been. But I didn't think it possible for someone to be even more broken than Elsa was. So giving Manny a smirk, I ran after Elena.

"Elena! Wait up."

**End of Jack's p.o.v.**

Jack runs up to me, his staff in hand. I am confused. I thought he was going home, I'm not complaining, I like Jack. Not like that...or I don't think like that. While I am in deep thought, I didn't even notice that we had already reached the castle. I look at Jack, he bows and hold out his hand for me to take. I take his hand in mine, and together we walk up to the castle. Hand in hand.

**I'M SO SORRY THE CHAPTER'S SO SHORT. YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER THOUGH, RIGHT?**


End file.
